New Games And Pet Names
by WickedgreenPhantom
Summary: Jack Frost is bored, it's the end of a long day and his wife and son are fast asleep, which leads him to come up with a new game to play with himself. It's then that he realises he doesn't have a name for his manhood. What happens when he wakes his tired wife? Will she take to the new game or will he be left questioning his manliness. M- to be safe/ Could possibly be a T though


Jack let out a loud sigh. All around him, the house was silent. Their day at the fair had left Lucas exhausted and he'd gone to bed without any issues. Elsa had followed suit less than an hour after bidding farewell to their friends, Aster and Tia, and her sister and Kristoff. She had claimed that a long day of being on her feet had tired her out.

He had initially taken a seat on the couch and had flipped through the channels in the hope that he could find something of interest, but it had been useless. Instead, he had switched off the TV and had headed for the bedroom. He had hoped that he might find his 22-year-old wife still awake and that she would be willing to entertain him, but he'd been left disappointed.

Instead, he had found Elsa fast asleep. She had been propped up against the headboard of their bed with her head drooping on her shoulder. Her long, platinum-blonde hair had been covering her face and the book that she had been reading had been clutched tightly to her chest. Despite having wanted her attention, he had found himself melting at the sight of his wife looking so adorable and endearing. He had quickly whipped out his phone and had snapped a photo of his wife. He had then tiptoed over and had gently pried the book from her hand before he'd lowered her down to rest her on her back.

Climbing on the bed, he had propped some pillows behind his back and had rested against the headboard. He had tried to close his eyes and sleep, but it had not worked. His mind was far too active. Instead, he had sat while he pondered his next move.

His eyes glanced at Elsa. The moonlight was peeking in from under the cracks of their blind and it shone on her, giving her an ethereal look. His eyes travelled all the way over her petite figure. It never failed to amaze him how someone as tiny and as delicate-looking as Elsa, could be as strong as she was physically and emotionally. She had handled Lucas' pregnancy and birth like a champ and was proving to take to the second pregnancy just as well. He had no doubt that when it came time for her to deliver their second child, she would do it with as much strength as she had with Lucas. She truly was amazing and he could never tire of looking at her, or touching her.

Leaning over, he softly placed his hand on her. To his relief, she didn't stir. Softly, he trailed his fingers up and down the curves of her body. He watched as she shifted slightly in her sleep. He watched as her chest rose and fell with her breathing. The innocent movement brought his attention to the hint of her breasts that were currently hidden from view by her thin nightgown. Suddenly, he was hit with inspiration- a way for him to entertain himself as well as get rid of some pent up energy. Smirking, he tugged at her nightie and lowered it so that her breasts were no longer covered.

His eyes widened as he slid his hand down his pants and gripped at his dick. Slowly, he set about pleasuring himself. While his eyes remained fixed on his wife's breasts, his mind trailed back to a game they had passed at the carnival. The game had been called 'Whack-A-Mole' and had been one of the many games that his wife had warned him against wasting his money on.

"Guess this could be called Whack-A-Jack," he mused, chuckling quietly at his own joke.

Beside him, Elsa stirred and let out a small moan as she shifted position. Pausing, he removed his hand from his pants to watch her. Curiosity filled him and he wondered if she was waking and if she would be eager to entertain him.

"El," he whispered, gently prodding her. "Are you awake?"

Elsa's eyes flickered open and a yawn escaped her mouth. Blinking, she shifted her head to face him. "Now I am," she murmured. "Jack, what are you doing?"

Grinning, he looked at her. "El, I made a new game!" he began. "I'm calling it Whack-A-Jack. All you have to do is put your hand down my pants and have a stroke. Get it? Like that game we saw at the fair, Whack-A-Mole."

He watched as Elsa groaned before rolling over to prop herself up on her elbows. "You mean to tell me that you woke me up simply to let me know that you've come up for a new name for masturbating?" she muttered.

"Oh come on, El. Give me some credit- Whack-A-Jack is a legit game. I'm a freaking genius, babe. I should totally trademark it before some other jerk tries to take credit," he teased. "Besides, you know that as my beautiful, perfect wife, I'll always let you play it whenever you want."

Huffing, Elsa flopped to lie on her back. "Jack, just go to sleep. You can play with yourself tomorrow," she yawned.

Pouting, he shifted his attention between his pyjama pants and his seemingly grumpy wife. "Baby," he protested. "Can't you just wake up a bit to play? Little Jack wants you to play with him. He's lonely."

"Little Jack? Really, Jack, you are calling it that now?" Elsa muttered.

Frowning, he lifted up the waistband of his pants and looked down. "You're right, El. That's totally the wrong name. It's not little at all," he agreed. "How does Jack Junior sound? No, Jack Junior still implies that it's small and we both know it's not."

"Jaaack!" Elsa whined and lifted her head to look at him. "It's been a long day. I've spent most of it on my feet running after a two-year-old and a twenty-seven-year-old husband. Let's not forget that I am also 4 months pregnant- with your child. Can we come up with names for your penis tomorrow, please?"

"But, Elsa, it's important." He countered. "I don't know what to call my dick!"

Elsa sat up. Brushing a strand of hair from her face, she glared at him. "Jackson," she warned. "Right now, I don't care what you call it. You can call it Daisy or Rosepetal for all I care. I just want to sleep, okay."

Shuddering, he turned to stare at her. "Elsa, you can not just call it Daisy or Rosepetal. It has to be something masculine, something cool," he pointed out. "You're not taking this serious."

"Jack, why does it matter? Why do you even have to have a name for it. Can't you just call it your penis like every other man on the planet?" she asked, rubbing at her temples.

Sighing, he reached his arm out and gently pushed her to lie back against the mattress. Rolling over, he positioned his legs either side of her as he hovered over her. "You're right, babe," he smirked. "It doesn't matter what we call it. We both know that either way, I have the skills to get you off with it."

Leaning down, he puckered his lips and went in for a kiss. Before he could kiss her though, he was met with her fingers which had pressed against his lips and noted the sly smirk on her face.

"Well, that settles it." she teased, gently pushing him off her. "Now you and Daisy go to sleep before you find yourself sleeping alone."

Scoffing, he turned to his side to face his wife. Opening his mouth, he was all ready to let fly with a witty comeback when he noticed her. Instead of facing him, she had turned to her side with her back facing him and a pillow pulled over his head. The message was clear- she was not going to discuss the issue any further.

Sighing, he flopped back on his back and closed his eyes.

* * *

Elsa yawned. Slowly, she opened her eyes and stretched out her arms. Her hand fell on something small and soft. Grinning, she rolled over and caught sight of her two-year-old son curled up in the spot that was normally occupied by his father. His bright blue eyes sparkled as he looked up at her and smiled.

"Mummy, wake!" he cried, shuffling over as he moved to give her a hug.

She let out a small groan as a tiny elbow poked her breasts. "Morning, baby," she cooed as she reached out to pull him close. "Where is Daddy?"

"Daddy outside," he replied, pulling out of her grip. "We go play now."

Nodding, she pushed the covers back and moved to climb out of bed. She slipped her feet into her slippers and made her way towards the bathroom where she allowed herself a quick wash. Making her way back into her bedroom, she pulled open her wardrobe and hastily changed into a fresh pair of underwear along with a comfy pair of trackpants and a t-shirt..

She then walked into the lounge room where she found Lucas standing at the locked screen door. His little arms bashed at the door while he called for his father to unlock the door and let him out. Shaking her head, she bent down and scooped him into her arms. Unlocking the door, she stepped out to into the morning sun. Her eyes settled on Jack, who had parked her station wagon on the driveway and was bent over the engine.

"Jack, what are you doing?" she called, walking over to him.

"I'm being a man and fixing your car," he explained and turned to wink at her.

She shifted Lucas to sit on her other hip and smiled. Leaning in, she pressed a kiss to his lips. "My car doesn't need fixing," she said, frowning. "It's running fine."

Jack shook his head. He grabbed the dirty towel that he'd slung over his shoulder and pulled it down to clean his hands. "No it's not, El. I heard a rattling noise coming from it the other day," he said. "Considering you are five months away from bringing our second child into the world, it is important to me that both of our cars are in their best condition."

Biting her lip, she looked at him. "A rattle?" she repeated.

Her eyes widened as a sense of realisation hit her. She moved towards the passenger side of the car and flung open the door. Carefully, she placed Lucas on the seat. Opening the glove compartment, she dug her hand around the scattered papers, sunglasses, CDs and random bits and pieces until her fingers grasped the object that she was searching for.

"Like this kind of rattle, Jack?" she chuckled, holding up the toy that had been stored in the glove compartment and shaking it.

Jack nodded. She watched as his cheeks turned a bright shade of red while he connected the sound of the rattle to the sound that he had heard. "Yes," he sighed. "That would be the sound. You mean to tell me that it was a freaking toy all this time?"

Giggling, she turned and picked Lucas up from his spot on the seat. She balanced him on her hip before handing the toy to him. "Sorry, baby," she apologised. "I forgot that I took it off Lucas the other day. He was playing with it and it was giving me a headache. I only remembered it a few minutes ago."

"Elsa!" Jack groaned, shutting the hood. "I was about to pull your car apart. Here I was thinking that I'd be the man of the house after you so brutally offended my manhood the night before. So, what happens? You go and offend my manliness once again!"

Shaking her head, she stepped closer to Jack. "Jack," she began. "You do not need to name your body parts, or fix non-existent problems in my car to prove that you are a man."

"I don't?" Jack asked, cocking his head.

Shaking her head, she reached out her hand to pull him towards her. "No, you don't. You are the most manliest man that I know and you do it just by being the world's best husband and father," she murmured, leaning in to press a kiss to his lips.

Breaking the kiss, she stepped out of his grip. Turning her back on him, she sauntered up the driveway towards the door. She paused at the entrance to the house to look over her shoulder at Jack, who had been watching her.

"By the way, Jack. I am going to need you to be well-rested for what I have planned for you tonight," she teased, winking at him before she flipped her hair and stepped inside the house.

* * *

**A/Note- Just a random idea that came out from talking Jelsa nonsense with my awesome friend Oni-no-ko (Go check her Jelsa fanfictions out, if you're not already reading them, you'll love them). **

**Otherwise known as: "This is what happens when you pair two dirty-minded Jelsa shippers together, one of whom has had too much coffee" **


End file.
